In The Midst Of An Agreement
by Ph.Acidity
Summary: After several months, N.'s and Touya's relationship has developed quite a bit, but not to the point that it could be. Au, Yaoi, One-shot, Sequel to 'In the Midst of Depression'. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The second part to 'In The Midst of Depression', aptly named 'In The Midst of an Agreement'. Once again this is Au, yaoi and one-shot. Hopefully this one is better than the last. Please R&R, but remember to enjoy! This was made for my birthday. Cheers to me…**

* * *

Today is a quiet day like normal. I sit at home playing video games. I have a sense that I'm waiting for something, but what? I can tell you what it's not: N.

Why would I be waiting for N.? Absolutely not. N. is just around…all the time… I know what this is about… N. and I made an agreement recently that-

"Touya, I'm home!" N. called out. I heard the door close and N. came to join me on the couch. "How are you today?" He purred, grabbing me into a hug and pulling me onto his lap.

I mentally groaned. It's not that I dislike N. or his attention it's just… Ok, so maybe I do dislike a bit, but how can I tell him that? It would break his heart.

"N.," I whined. "I'm trying to beat this levelllll~"

"Aren't you happy to see me, Touya?" N. asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, N.! I'm very happy to see you!" I tried to make myself sound excited, but I don't think he was falling for it. "You've been gone all day and I've had no one to talk… to…" I added as an afterthought.

Satisfied with my answer, N. let me go and I slid out of his lap. N. grew silent and I could tell he was waiting for me to say something.

I turned to him before asking. "How was work?" N. had gotten a job at the café down the street. It's was busy often so he normally worked late and was gone most of the time. (Thank Arcues, I need time to myself.)

"It was fine." N. lied. It is fairly obvious when he lies; he always tries to avoid eye contact, which is something he normally never does.

I turned to face him again. N. slouched into the couch and sighed.

"Some customers got mad at me…"

Although N. makes me upset a lot, it's kind of hard for other people to get angry at him. "Why…?"

"Well, I was bring this table a plate of pancakes and bacon, and a specialty soup when I did not notice this wet floor sign, so I walked on the wet floor and slipped and I dropped the soup and it fell onto this man with red hair and steely eyes and he started yelling at me and called me a 'gay prick'." N. explained, with tears peaking at his eyes.

"N. it's not that bad. You slipped and a guy overreacted, the soup was hot." I said as I turned off the game console.

"Oh," N. whispered. I walked into the kitchen to make myself some tea. When the tea was done I went back to sit on the couch. "Touya?" N. asked after I sat down.

"Yes, N.?" I said, taking a sip.

"Do you think I'm a 'gay prick'?"

I had to stop myself from spilling my tea. "Of course not, N.!" I said, waving my hand frantically. "He was just being mean; if he knew you he wouldn't think that."

"Oh, Thanks, Touya." N. said, wiping his eyes. "That makes me feel better."

I turn on the TV and try to find something interesting to watch. Ten minutes into a documentary on Alzheimer's, I notice that N. isn't watching TV, he's watching me.

"Can I have some tea?" He asks quietly.

Despite my constant sipping the cup is still practically full. I hand the cup over to him anyway and he finishes it. I try to return my attention to the program but N. is still watching me.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks when I finally start ignoring him.

"Um, anything is fine." I say, trying to avoid looking at him. He just silently gets up and heads into the kitchen. "Do you want any help?"

"No, I've got it." He calls out from the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Touya. I'm sure."

I try to return to the program but I can't concentrate. Something is bugging me about N. He doesn't seem as happy as he normally is, and I normally make dinner. N. hardly knows how to cook so the question is, what is he making?

I try not to think about it. Instead I lay my head on a pillow and try to fall asleep.

* * *

My eyes slowly drift open and I stretch. I turn to face the ceiling but all I can see are two bluish-green orbs staring back at me. I sit up and N. moves his head out of the way.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I ask, yawning.

N. doesn't hesitate with his nod. I open my mouth my mouth to say something but he press his finger to my lips. "I'm done with dinner." N. says with a smile.

I give him a questioning glance, and he waves his hand towards the coffee table in response. He's made soup but I did say anything was fine. I push down my thoughts of everything I could have besides soup, but I don't say anything and I just eat it.

N. joins me on the couch, with his own bowl of soup and he's actually watching TV.

When I'm done with my soup, it's my turn to watch him. I have so many questions to ask him, most are about minor things but others are important.

N. quickly notices that I'm watching him, but he ignores me. That's fine, because I'm not entirely sure what I want to ask him. He finishes his soup, before offering to take our bowls to the kitchen. I hand it to him. When he comes back, he sits facing me and I turn off the TV. N. likes to call this 'bonding time'.

Simply thinking about this makes me nervous, but I still have questions to ask him. "N., are you still upset about the soup thing?" He shakes his head. Well, that was a wasted question. N. holds his hands out in front of him and I take them into mine. Such a wasted question…

I need to think of another question, but it needs to be a small one… "Do you know how old I am?" N. nods and pulls me a bit closer. I almost roll my eyes; he could know that for a multitude of reasons.

"How do you know that? I've never told you." N. pulls me so close that our knees touch and a grin plays on his face.

"Do you really want to know that?" I think about it. The deeper the question is into N.'s past the closer he gets to pull me, considering that he's asking me if I really want to know (something he's never done before), it could be a really deep question…

I shake my head and scoot back to where I was before I asked the question. I'll just save that one for later. "Do you die your hair?"

"Do you?" He asks as he pulls me closer. Now that I think about it that was a stupid question.

"Do you know why I go to the bakery every year?" I ask. He pulls me onto his lap before answering.

"Yes, I do."

"The exact reason?" N. nods again, and he frees me of one of my shoes. I've never told him that either.

"Um, do you know when my birthday is?" N. nods and takes my other shoe.

"How old are you?"

"27." N. whispers, as he kicks off his shoes.

"When is your birthday?"

"March 16." N says, as he unzips my jacket.

We've never actually gotten this far before…

N. notices my reluctance. "Do you want to continue?"

"No, I've asked all I want to for now." I tell him before I retire to bed.

* * *

Today is Sunday so, I don't have work. N. doesn't either so we sit at home, playing video games. Actually he's just watching me play.

"Why is this game so violent? N. asks.

"This isn't violence." I say, motioning to the screen as a zombie gets hit in the head with a watermelon.

"Then how do you explain that? In all reality this game is highly unrealistic, for one, for a pea to do any significant damage to the flesh of a human being it would have to be going at least 120 miles an hour, so it would definitely clear the yard before three seconds. Two, if a human were to be hit by a catapulted melon flinging it at a 45 degree angle, the person would be knocked unconscious , a squash would have to weigh at least 16 metric tons to flatten a person, corn cobs don't explode, a balloon would have to have over 400 liters of pressurized helium to lift someone, flaming wood would eventually burn out, and-"

"N., it's a video game it's not supposed to make sense." I explained to him.

N. thought about this for a moment. "Do you think our world is that erratic?"

"I don't know, maybe? Emolga's are labeled as electric squirrels, but I have no idea what a squirrel is." I let out a sigh. "Let's not talk about this, how about we continue what we were doing yesterday?" I ask, and N. nods.

I turn off the game and ready my first question. "Ok, so tell me, how do you know my birthday?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asks, and I nod in response. N. bits his lip. "I really don't want to tell you because it will probably make you upset, I know you don't like to talk about your family."

"Just tell me; I won't get mad."

N. exhales and nods. "A few months before your mother died I went to visit her and she was telling me all about you and she mentioned your birthday."

"Why were you visiting her? Was Touko there? Did they seem well?"

"Y-your sister? Yes, she was there. I was visiting because I just checked up on them sometimes."

"How often did you visit?"

"Every few months or so…" N. whispered.

"Why?" I asked, feeling myself getting ever so slightly angry.

"Touya…" N. whined.

I sighed in defeat, N. was right. "N.," I whined back. I could feel tears coming. "I need to know."

"See this is why I didn't want to talk about it! I knew it would make you upset." N. replied.

"Fine then," I said, wiping at my eyes. "I want to know everything you know about me, if it relates to me then I want to know."

"Ok, Touya… where should I start…?" N. asked himself.

"Start at the beginning." I reply, pulling a pillow up to rest on.

"The… beginning?" I nod. "When I first met you?" I reluctantly nod. "I first met you when you were standing at the bakery. I noticed your hair when I was walking by and I thought it looked soft and sweet, kind of like chocolate. So I decided that I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't decide how to start the conversation so I just followed you around for a bit-"

"Are you telling me about how you followed me home that day?"

N. shakes his head before continuing. "No, I didn't talk to you this time you just went to into this building and I guessed that was where you worked."

"Was it morning?" I ask, remembering a time I went to the bakery before I got to work. N. nodded. "So… you've been following me around for…four years? Why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't know what to say…"

"N., it doesn't matte-" I started.

"I'm not finished yet! I wanted to get to know you before I talked to you, and I wanted to make sure you didn't disappear so I-"

"N. it's fine, you don't need to tell me anymore."

"Are you sure?" N. asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes, N. all is forgiven. Don't worry about it, you're my friend, and friends care for each other no matter what." I told him, gracing him with a smile.

N. smiled back but looked a bit sullen.

* * *

"Hey, N.! Guess what?" I called out as I entered the apartment.

N. ran up to me. "What?"

"That silly movie you wanted to watch came out on DVD…" I said, slipping around him and into the living room.

"What movie?" N. asked.

"The one with the guy and the girl, and the fall in love, get married and have three kids." I said, sarcastically.

"I don't remember them having three kids…"

I momentarily thought of explaining the concept of sarcasm to N…. "Do you want to watch the movie or not?" I asked.

N. walked into the living room. "Will you watch it with me?"

"I hadn't planned to…" I whispered. "Yeah, of course."

"Then do you want some popcorn?" N. asked, heading back towards the kitchen.

"I've bought some." I replied.

"Bought some…?"

"Yeah, it's caramel."

N. walked back over to me. "I thought you were allergic to caramel."

"No, N. I'm allergic to corn." I said sarcastically.

"Then why do you eat popcorn if you're allergic?" N asked.

"I don't eat it, N. I chew it up and swallow."

"Isn't that eating…?"

"Nope, it's called digesting in style."

"Touya, that doesn't make any sense, eating is digesting." N. pointed out.

"N., do you know what sarcasm is?"

N. nodded. "Is it when you say things that you really don't mean to point out someone's obliviousness to something that is fairly obvious?" I nodded. N. just went to go get the popcorn.

When N. came back we both plopped down on the couch as the movie started.

Everything went well, for the most part, except for the normal stuff with N. like how he talks a fair amount…

"Touya? Why did she do that?" N. asked, in response to when the lady slammed the door in the man's face.

"She's upset at him." I said, rubbing my temples. N. is going to talk me to death and my popcorn's gone…

"We're you upset at me then?" N. asked.

I thought about what he was referring to. "No, I kind of wanted you to leave me alone…"I replied. "Kind of like how I want you to leave me alone now…" I whispered as an afterthought.

The movie got boring a bit after that, and I decided that if I sat straight up with my eyes closed that N. couldn't tell that I was half asleep.

"Touya, do you know why he said that?"

"Yep."

"Touya, why is he giving her a yellow band with a shiny stone in it?"

"It stands for marriage…"

"Marriage?" I nod. "Touya? _'Will you marry me?'"_

I turned to face N. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"I asked if you were tired." I turn to face the screen. The man is sliding the ring onto the lady's finger and she gives him a hug. That must have been a mish-mash of the movie and N.'s voice.

"Yeah, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed…" I said, as I headed to my bedroom.

* * *

"Touya, Touya? Get up! Get up, please? I need your help." N. whined, as he poked and prodded my semiconscious body.

"Ngh, N. I'm trying to sleep…" I said groggily.

"But Touya, there is a man at the door that says he has something for you."

I got a good look at N. He wasn't one to lie about things, but I wouldn't put it past him to play tricks. Sighing, I got up and headed for the door.

"What could it be? I didn't order anything…" I said, quietly to myself. I opened the door and was met with a postal man carrying a bouquet of flowers… and a box of chocolates. He handed them to me before walking away, mumbling.

I began to turn around and close the door, when N. scooped me up into a hug. "Happy September 8!" N. cried.

"N. let me go!" N. relinquished his grasp on me. "What's so special about today?" I asked, grumpily.

"I don't know. I just wanted to send you some flowers."

"Don't you think it would have been easier to give them to me yourself?" I asked, as I retreated to the couch to eat my chocolates. How does he know I like these…?

"Possibly, but that takes the fun out of it. I liked how surprised you were. I'll just get them myself next time."

"Excuse me? There will be no next time." I told him. I didn't get a response so I glanced around the apartment, but N. was nowhere to be seen… and his coat was missing. Please don't tell me… you know what? I don't care. Let him spend his money on flowers and boxes of chocolates…

I really shouldn't let him watch romantic movies…

There's not much I can do until he gets back… I'll just take a nap.

It's an hour until he gets back… or until he wakes me up.

"Touya? Touyaaaaaaa~" N. whispers into my ear, scaring the crap out of me.

I have to stop and control my breathing before I address him. "What was that all about?" I notice quickly that N. is sitting on my diaphragm, making it hard for me to breathe.

"I got you some more chocolates!" N. said happily as he held out a box.

"Ugh, great." I groaned, as I laid back on the couch.

"You don't like them?" N. asked, his voice dripping in concern.

"No, no, I do. It's just your sitting on me." I explained.

"So? You do this to me in my dreams."

"Your dreams, huh? What else do I do in your dreams?"

"Sometimes we have tickle fights, but when I tickle you, you make all these weird noises."

Tickle fights…? Why does he do these things to me…? "N. seriously gets up…" N. doesn't move. "Can you hand me that pillow, then?"

"Sometimes we have tickle fights on the bed or under the sheets." N. continued, ignoring me. "I always seem to win though; I don't think you're a very good tickler."

"Ok, N. let me ask you this, have you had any weird dreams lately?" I asked, giving in to the fact I was trapped…

"Well, there are a lot where you make weird noises… and one where you wouldn't let me get out of bed."

"And how did I accomplish that?" I asked, although I think I know the answer.

"You tied my arms and legs together."

"Yeah… I'm going to need you to get up now…"

"You told me I was 'naughty' and that you we're going to 'teach me a lesson'."

Ugh, N… So oblivious sometimes…

* * *

"Where are we going, Touya?" N. asked as I watched the snow flurries fall gently to the ground. Winter was always my favorite season because of that.

"We're having a Christmas party at my job, and they wanted to meet you…" I explained.

"Oh, so what's the party normally like?"

"Eh, we eat, some people get drunk, we sing karaoke, someone takes the drunkards home, then we all play board games and such. It's really festive." I told him, pointing at his green elves' hat.

We made it there right in the first half hour of the party starting.

"Ok," I told N. in the elevator. "When we get up there, everyone's going to want to ask you a bunch of questions, answer the non-personal ones… like how long you've known me-"

"That's not really non-personal…"

"Quiet! Non-personal, remember?" N. nodded. And the door to the elevator opened.

"Hey, everyone Touya's here!" My boss called out. A crowd forms and they're all aiming questions at N.

"So you're Touya's mysterious roommate?" A coworker of mine asked. N. promptly nodded. "He doesn't tell us a lot about you…" I decided that N. would be fine and I went over to greet my boss.

"Hey," I said simply. She nodded and threw back a cup of punch.

"You've been doing good this year Touya!" She said, slurring a few words. "Your work ethics are really high; I might even give you a raise!" I nodded, and she walked away.

I glanced around for anyone interesting, but I found no one, besides Barry that is. He noticed me and walked over.

"So… this is the same friend that you always have dinner with…?" Barry asked, quietly.

"Yeah, that's N."

"And the friend that lives with you?" I nodded. "He seems to be quite the attraction. Why didn't you bring him around earlier?"

I glance at Barry, but he's avoiding eye contact. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you and him are all like, y'know…"

"We are not! I'll have you know that we have never been." I said, sharply. Barry started coughing.

"So then… You're not dating anyone?" Barry asked, playing with his thumbs.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"I'm not asking you too… Hey, you know we entered your name in the date raffle thingy." Barry responded.

"What raffle thingy?"

"Like you know, in the movies, they have an auction, and have people who pay to spend a night with a person. You have to do everything they say…or something like that." Barry said, finishing off his drink.

"Who decided on that?" I asked.

"The boss, she thought it would be good as a fundraiser."

"And where is she exactly?" I asked, scanning the room.

"She over there by the DJ station." Barry said pointing.

"I headed for her immediately, but she addressed me first.

"Touya you're not mad are you?" I glared at her. "We needed single people!" She whispered, albeit loudly.

"You see that group of people there?" I said, pointing at N.'s 'posse'. "All of them are single!"

"We needed a guy." I pointed at Barry. "One that's not a pervert, Ok, Touya I admit, I was wrong. I should have asked me, but can you please do it? For the orphanage?" My boss pleaded.

"Fine…" I turned and walked away, feeling defeated. I got a cup of some drink and plopped down at a table.

"So what did she say?" Barry asked, joining me at the table.

"I agreed to it." I mumbled.

"Don't be ashamed of it, and don't sulk, everyone's having fun, even your roommate."

I glanced over at N. who was indeed having fun, and that made me upset for some reason. There he was chatting with a group of girls while I was stuck with Barry. I decided to ignore N. and just suck it up and deal with Barry.

"Can I have everyone's attention? We'll now start the auction!" My boss yelled into a microphone. People stopped what they were doing to listen. "Ok, first up is Franka! Do I hear one hundred dollars? Two hundred? Sold, for three hundred!..."

This went on for another seven women. In short I have never seen something so degrading to female- no mankind in general. Who would possibly willingly agree to this… and now it's my turn.

My boss calls me up and I join her on the makeshift stage that's a table. She announces that I'm next, and I try to do my best to not look like I'm going to kill anyone who bids on me.

"Eh? I'm not using this money today and I really don't need it… 2000!" A random female coworker called out from the crowd, holding up 2000 dollars in hundreds.

"Well…?" A moment of silence; I don't think many people go around carry 2000 dollars… "I guess that's it, come and get your prize!" I want to punch my boss at this point and N. too for not bidding on me…

She grabs my hand and yanks me off the table, almost to the point I fall. She takes me over to the table where Barry is sitting and he flees, seeing her as a potential threat.

How can this happen to me? Where was N.? Nobody wanted to save me from this? Maybe I should cut N. some slack, he doesn't really seem to have that much money… then again I don't really want to spend the rest of the night with her…

"So what are your hobbies?" She asks, sipping a drink through a straw. Where did she even get tat from?

"I like to talk long walks on the beach." I reply, watching N. playing pin the tail on the Barry.

"Oh, that's cool. You always struck me more as a quiet person; I guess you would like walking on the beach." I take a gulp of this drink Barry gave me, he said it was alcoholic but I can tell it's not strong enough. "So, are you a virgin?"

I contemplate lying but decide against it. "Yep." I tell her. She smiles and tells me that she isn't one, not that I care… Someone please save me…

"Do you want some punch?" I ask her. She nods and I eagerly walk away from her.

I walk over to the punch bowl, where Barry is standing. "So, how's it going?" He asks.

"Ugh, charity or not, this is hell on earth." I reply, scooping some punch.

"I see… just tell her that… wait, never mind she just left." Barry informed. "So? You're free again?"

"Barry, please, just tell me where N. is so I can go home." I whined.

"Um, he and the girls went into there… Touya, maybe you should just let-"

"Barry, not now." I said, walking to the door of the room. I pushed the door open. The room was eerily dark but I could see and slightly confused N. and a bunch of girls crooning over him. "N. what are you doing?" I growled at him. Why am I so angry?

"Oh, we were just talking. Why, Touya is something wrong?" N. said as one of the girls ran their hand over his groin. "Ah, that tickles."

"Hey! Don't touch him there!" I said, flicking on the lights. The girls cringed at the sudden change. "N., it's late and I want to go home…" I whined.

"Oh, but I kind of wanted to stay…" N. said, as I glowered at him.

"Yeah, Touya. He wants to stay." One of the girls said. I ignored her.

"I'm not playing with you. If you do come home with me now I'm locking my bedroom door and leaving you to sleep on the couch." I told him. N. seemed to contemplate this.

This is taking too long. "I'm giving you three seconds to decide." I explained. N. didn't respond. "Two." I began glaring at him. "one…" N. didn't respond. "Zero, I'm heading out." I said turning and heading for the door.

"Wait, Touya!" N. called after me.

I made it out onto the street before he did but he wasn't far behind me. "Touya! Please wait." I kept walking, until I got to my apartment, but N. caught up to me as I was opening the door.

"Touya, what are you so mad about?" I ignored him as I walked into the apartment. N. followed me in and closed the door behind him. "Touya, please tell me what you're so mad about…"

I shook my head. I can feel tears stinging my eyes. Why do I even care?

"Touya, are you made about what happened at the party…?" I nodded. "Touya… We were just talking…" N. paused. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." I said somewhat halfheartedly. "I don't have a reason to be jealous." I told N.

N. grabbed me into a hug. "You're right, Toy-Toy, You have no reason to be jealous. I wouldn't leave you, I told you; I like you a lot."

I pushed my way out of N.'s hug. "N. I don't want to be jealous, but I am… it's stupid…"

N. placed on of his fingers on my lips. "It's not stupid. You're jealous because I was talking to those girls, am I correct?" I reluctantly nodded. "Then you just filled your half of the agreement."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

"We made an agreement that I would tell you everything I knew about you if you tried to make this relationship 'work' and I believe you just did that."

"I'm going to bed." I said, heading to my bedroom.

"Wait, Touya." N. grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "I have something for you." He whispered before he placed his lips gently on mine. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but I think N. got his point across.

'_I love you'_

"You're blushing like crazy, right now." N. purred into my ear.

...Yes, I am blushing but… why? … I really hate to do this to him right now but… it must be done. "I think it would be best if you sleep on the couch." N.'s smiles drops and he nods.

I retire to my bedroom and N. takes to the couch.

* * *

I wake up about midnight. I've just had a dream… a very erotic dream… about N. I feel my pants and they're wet. I let out a sigh of defeat. I've reached my verdict so I should probably go tell N.

I wake out into the living room and walk up to the couch. I crouch at the end where N.'s head lies and I poke him awake.

N. jolts awake. He's hot and sweaty, and his eyes look a bit frantic for a moment… before his eyes land on me. He calms down a bit and controls his breathing. "Oh, hey Touya-

I cut him off with a kiss, and that is simply my answer, that yes, yes I do love you too.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, I worked very hard on it, just to help answer so people's questions. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. Like I said before, this was made for my birthday, which is officially 9/8… besides my Birthday, (and a few others) I can't think of anything else that could possibly happen on the 8****th****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. I actually had no plans of continuing it, but why not? This chapter is short but will get longer.**

**Please R&R. **

I press my lips gently against his. N. does not respond at first but slowly he does, and I pull away after a bit. I finally notice the extent of N.'s condition, and it worries me a bit. "Are you okay? Is it too hot in here for you?" I ask, placing my hand on his forehead, which was warm.

"No, Touya, I'm fine." N. responded as he removed my hand from his forehead. "I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" N. simply nods and I don't push it. I recall how I've woken him up in the middle of the night. "Are you hungry?" N. shook his head. "Then do you want something to drink?"

N shook his head again. "No thank you. I just want to get some more sleep."

I nod in understanding. "Well, I guess I'll go then." I say mostly to myself, willing him to stop me. The request doesn't come, and I turn to see that N. has fallen asleep again. I try not to let it affect me, and return to my bedroom to get some sleep too.

* * *

I'm awoken by silent prodding. I let out a groan and roll onto my back, exposing my stomach to more prodding. I finally answer when I hear my name whispered. "Yep, N.?" I groan and sit up, turning to the direction of the other's voice.

"I thought I would just come and wake you up," N. said, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Touya."

"That's awfully nice of you…" I whisper as I slip back into the sheets.

I have a moment of silence before N. begins his prodding again. "Touya, it's time to get up." N. states, poking me in between my shoulder blades.

"Give me a minute, and I'll get up." I reply. For a moment, N. is quiet and all I can hear is our breathing.

"I'm going to go get the mail." I hear footsteps and then they silently fade.

I jump up when the words register in my mind. "Nope! I've got it!" I run past N. and retrieve the mail.

"I could have gotten it." N. says, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Someone here likes to read other people's mail."

"I didn't know; I've never actually gotten any mail before." N. tells me, which makes me feel bad instantly.

"Some of this stuff you can open," I look through the stack. "Like all of these. You see this one is specifically for someone with long hair."

N. eagerly joins me looking through the stack. "Why would I want to use that?"

"I don't know, to make it softer or something?" N. rubbed a bit of his hair. "Well, if you do decide you want something, know exactly what you're getting into before you order it." N. nods and continues scanning the mail.

I retreat to the couch to watch TV. N. joins me, plopping down the cushions and causing them to sink in.

N. continues to search the mail. "Touya? Why do you get so much mail?" N. asked, pausing to look at me.

"I dunno," I reply, yawning.

N. put down the letters on the coffee table. "Touya, are you tired?"

"No, I just haven't drunken any coffee today." I slouched into the couch to push my point.

"Then let's go somewhere! How about the mall?" N. said, grabbing m arms and pulling me into a standing position.

"What about my coffee?" I whispered, as N. pushed me towards the door.

"They have coffee there!" N. told me, already out the door.

I sighed and walked after N.

**Short chapter, I know. They will get longer, I just need to give them some more context. Please review.**

**PS: I'm getting better at this line thing!**


End file.
